Please Can You Keep My Secret
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: President Alice Kirkland hates males. Sadly, over 60% of her school are males. But, what will happen when play boy Alfred F.Jones, jock and loved by all, tries to change her mind of that? Human AU, fem!England x America, sucky summary, I hope you enjoy! Follows a similar plot to the Anime Maid Sama, but will be different in later chapters!
1. Normal Day

Hello and welcome to my fanfiction Please Can You Keep My Secret. Yes, I am quite aware that I have done a fanfiction which went by this name previously but became deleted. I am not writing yaoi for this one, but one with fluff and not boy x boy. Fem!England x America. Please still read and enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal day at the World Academy. The sun shone brightly over the lush hills and over the forest to the west of the grand building, while the east was abandoned to shadow and darkness. The sound of students laughing and chatting amongst themselves was normal, but what wasn't normal...was the sound of the school gates closing at 8:55 instead of 9:00 AM on the dot.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy, I thought i'd told you to **not **come to school in **that **attire. Those earrings are non-school uniform, and you shall not be allowed into the building until they are removed. Also, tuck your shirt in, sort out your hair and **please **stop harassing the girls to do your detentions!" A young, feminine British voice demanded.

"Wait, so you're not allowing us into school?" Gilbert Beilschmidt demanded, his usually cocky grin turned into a frown for a split second. He had so much he wanted to do at the school! Perform pranks, flirt with the ladies, annoy School Council President Alice Kirkland...there were loads of things!

"That's right, until you learn how to dress yourselves of a morning keep out of this school!" Alice barked, with each word spat her ponytails would sway like angry snakes hanging from a vine. "We at the World Academy don't need idiot's like you to hang around!" She snapped, holding the key a teasing distance from the oh so famous Bad Touch Trio. Idiot threesome is what she personally preferred to call them. Not that she'd tell them that of course, she was too much of a lady to.

"That sucks!" Gilbert groaned with a sigh, "Fine, we'll do as you want this time. Only 'cuz we have plans!" he began a strange laugh which distinctly sounded like Kessesesesse, to which the other two of the Idiot threesome began their own strange laugh. Ohononononon was the one the French student Francis Bonnefoy loved to use, whereas Fussososososo was the Spaniard's Antonio Carriedo. It somewhat bothered Alice to no end.

Suddenly, a meek voice beside her managed to whimper, "P-President Kirkland, it's time for the Council's meeting as you wanted, ma'am."

"Ah yes, thank you Matthew." Alice smiled at the Canadian boy, turning her back to the three locked outside of the school and heading inside.

* * *

_It had been a year since I first joined World Academy, which had just turned into a co-ed school. Back then the school was known as troubled, most of the population being of the male species. It was __**dirty, smelly **__and__** drab. **__I, Alice Kirkland, saw from that day onwards to work hard in order to make the school a more girl-friendly place. Even now, at least 60% of the schools students are male. So, after months of studying, training and building a sweat, (Of course, not forgetting to be friendly too!), I earned the right to become World Academy's first ever female Student Council President. And now I'm in power, i'll make sure things are done right!_

* * *

Suddenly, the sound of crying broke Alice from her thoughts as she paused outside the meeting room. Instantly, her guard was up as she followed the sound; abandoning her Co-President Matthew Williams behind while he called her name. She turned the corner and snapped, "What in hell's name is going on here?!"

"Nothing, just rejecting another girl's hopeless crushes." The aggravatingly smug voice of Alfred Jones said bluntly, said American turning his head and watching as the young girl he had been talking to barged past the English girl. He was in for it again, he could tell.

Alice watched as the girl ran down the hallways, not bothering to enforce the rule of :No Running In The Hallways!:. "Alfred , once again you've managed to make a young girl cry. I will make sure this is the **last **time you've broken a girl's heart. You hear me Jones?!" She snapped, spinning on her heel and walking angrily down the corridor towards the meeting room. _Damned male, causing girls to cry and acting like it was nothing! I'll show him! _She thought to herself, determined to make the American pay one way or another.

"Hey, Alfred!" Wang Yao said, standing with an angry expression etched into his face. "Why do you let her push you around and speak to you like that?! If it were anyone else, you'd kick their heads in!" A few moments of silence passed, "hey, I have an idea. Why don't you teach her a lesson? Someone needs to tell her how unfair she is to all of us guys!"

"You do it. I don't care." Alfred replied, before following Alice down the corridor and into his own classroom; leaving his Chinese friend to think about what he'd said.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Alice collected her things after ending the meeting. She was ahead of her studying and had made sure the Council members were all doing their job before making sure she herself had done everything she'd needed too. Of course, the Idiot Threesome were back and had finally come into school; receiving detentions upon arriving and having to clean the school's bathrooms. There were only two and so Alice had thought it was a light and easy punishment, but clearly not easy enough seeing as she walked past one of them the sniffles of another young girl was heard for the second time that day.

"Come on, just this once?" Francis begged, holding the girl's wrist in an iron grip as he began to pull her closer.

"B-But I can't, i-it's not my-" She began.

"Hey, idiot's, what are you doing?!" Alice yelled, walking over and pulling the female student out of the French boy's grip. "Go on now, go home." She said softly, watching as the girl thanked her and ran off. "If I catch you doing that again, i'll make you clean the toilet's every day for the next year, frog!" She began, "And what did I tell you about that earring Gilbert Beilschmidt? It's bad enough that it's there but at least get both of your ears done! You look like a clown with one shoe!"

Gilbert and Francis glared at her, instantly going on the defensive.

"Now wait just a second, i'm not taking any more of this!" Gilbert growled, grabbing Alice's wrist tightly. "You're going to run along and leave us alo-" he started.

Bad move, Gilbert. Very bad move. Because in a flash Alice's free hand was wrapped around his earring, at first slowly pulling but in a flash she'd ripped the Albino boy's earring from his ear and watched almost with sadistic amusement as his ear began to bleed. "It's the end of school boys, so finish up and go home. Get that ear treated." She said smugly, taking her leave and walking out the school door; Gilbert's earring in her hand.

"A-Amigo's, that girl is crazy!" Antonio whimpered, staring at the blood in pure shock.

"O-Oui, let's finish and go home!" Francis agreed, studying Gilbert.

Gilbert stared at the blood on his shirt for a moment, registering what had happened before finally giving a scream of pain. "**forget finishing! Help me get this ear treated!**" He yelled, clutching his ear tightly.

This was an everyday occurrence at World Academy,  
So nobody questioned the President anymore.

* * *

Well this is only an introductory chapter, the true plot line will come in to the next few chapters. So, what do you think of President Alice Kirkland?! Is she strict or what? Why is she so cruel to boys? Find out in the next chapter(s) of Please Can You Keep My Secret! Reviews are needed, favs and follows are loved, all of you who read are loved 3

DarkSideOfTheLight


	2. Secret Revealed

Welcome back to Chapter 2 of Please Can You Keep my Secret. Last time, we met the following Characters:

-President Alice Kirkland  
-Co-President Matthew Williams  
- Alfred (jock and loved by all)  
-Gilbert Beilschmidt (Idiot threesome)  
-Francis Bonnefoy (Idiot threesome)  
-Antonio Carriedo (Idiot threesome)  
-Wang Yao (fellow jock)

This chapter, a little more information about President Kirkland and also a secret or two are revealed. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Alice sighed as she waiting for traffic to stop so she could cross the street to her house. It had been the most typical day at school, including her encounter with Alfred. Days like these would often fly by and Alice wouldn't think more on the matter, except the fact that those meetings with the council were lasting longer...often leading to after school hours. This was a problem, because Alice's work hours were mere minutes after her school hours had finished. Thankfully, this meeting hadn't lasted after school and Alice didn't have to be in work until tea time.

"I'm home!" Alice called, sighing as the house was silent once again. No doubt her brother's were all drinking and smoking as they usually did, but it wasn't like she cared. _Well, this is normal... _She thought when suddenly a sickening crack was heard and the Brit yelled with surprise as her foot fell through the floor. She winced as the wood dug into her skin and hissed lowly with pain, glancing up as a creak of her brother's door reached her ears. "Alistor...Patrick...Rory...Dylan!" she growled, her voice raising in anger, "Why is there a hole in the floor?!"

"Oh, Alice, ye're home." The eldest Kirkland said, taking another sip of his Scotch as he walked out and leaned against the wall. "The lad's an' I were 'aving a drink and thee floor gave in beneath me foot!"

"And you covered it up...with **newspaper?!**" Alice screamed, tugging her foot out of the whole and glancing at the discarded newspaper.

"Don't ye yell at us, lass. Ye got to get too work, ye boss called and said that one of the ladies were sick." Alistor smirked, loving to tease his sister about her job whenever he could.

"Why didn't you say so 5 bloody minutes ago?!" In a flash, Alice was a blur as she raced around the house. "I-I'll fix the floor later, don't get too drunk! I'm not cleaning up your bloody vomit one more time!" she yelled before breaking out the house and onto the street. Today, was _completely _a normal day.

* * *

"Ah, Alice! Thank you for coming!" Young boss Elizabeta Hedervary said softly while seeing the tired out Brit, "I know I called on such short notice, but thank you for coming to work early!"

"It's fine, I wanted to be out anyways." Alice replied, smiling softly at the Hungarian woman while attaching the headband to her hair before straightening out her dress. Yes, she worked as a maid in a cafe. No, nobody at school knew...not even her friends like Matthew knew;it would ruin her reputation as School Council President!

"Alright, thanks again!" She called before dashing inside the restaurant area to begin to serve the customers. "Welcome master!" she smiled, bowing to each and every guest.

"Right, now to get started." Alice murmured to herself, glancing at her co-workers before sighing. It was simple, she wasn't to go out on the floor yet until the cooks were ready to serve. She waited...and waited...and waited! Finally, she got the signal to go and serve. "Here we go..." she sighed, putting on a smile and walking out onto the restaurant floor.

* * *

"Thanks again, Alice." Elizabeta said softly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm grateful we have such wonderful working women."

"It's no trouble...i'm just going to take the rubbish out and then i'll head home." The blonde smiled, heaving 3 bags of rubbish over her shoulder; which of course impressed her boss and co-workers to no end. She began to walk out while grumbling about her work, "Why can't anyone else take out the trash?" she grumbled, "I may seem all happy with it...but i'm not!"

Suddenly, a cough erupted from a foreign source in the back alley which caused Alice to turn rapidly. Blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, familiar nantucket of hair...it couldn't be...it was!

"Well, if this isn't a strange place to bump into you...Prez." Alfred Jones taunted, brushing past her as he walked down the alley mysteriously.

_A-Alfred Jones! _Alice screamed internally, dying inside as she had been spotted by her worst enemy. Quickly, she ran inside and got dressed. _I need to catch up with him! _she thought, dressing in her boyish clothing before bursting out of the door and bumping into Alfred once again. "Shouldn't you be home now, Jones?" She snapped.

"Oh, I was just wanting to check...it was the School President who was in a maid outfit." Alfred retorted, smirking at the anger on her face before hearing the voices of Alice's Co-workers about to come outside.

"Come with me, Alfred." Alice sighed with defeat, dragging Alfred out of the alley and into the night...she had to explain and try to find a way out of this!

* * *

Please review guys! Enjoy!


	3. Explanation

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Please Can you keep my secret. As I have had 2 reviews suggesting this fanfiction is like the anime, Maid Sama, I have added into the description that yes, this fanfiction is inspired by that anime but I do insist that the plot will change later on in the story. Please be patient from now on, and thanks to all those who've fav'd and follow'd.

* * *

After 5 minutes of dragging Alfred around through the empty streets Alice decided to sit on a bench on a hill high above the town. She sighed, sitting and not bothering to force Alfred to stay. "So now you know..." she murmured, "My secret job as a maid has been found out..." a sigh escaped her lips as tears lined her eyes.

"Yep, it has." Alfred said coldly, not bothering to show any emotion whatsoever. "So, you gonna explain why your working there? Don't you have brothers that are older than you, Prez?"

"Shut up a minute, Jones. Let me explain before you go and tell everyone my secret...

let me tell you...the whole story..."

* * *

_'This story starts right at my birth...only a baby and yet...even now...my older brothers blame me for our mother's disappearance. And if that wasn't the worse part...my father, as what seems to be tradition with our family...left us high and dry and abandoned me. You see, we're not full blooded siblings...we Kirklands all (except Dylan and Alistor) have different parents. Mine was a German man...that's right, i'm part German...My brothers Rory and Patrick were born from a Scandinavian man, and Alistor and Dylan were born from a Celtic man. That's how it went...I think, they never talk about their father's much...or my own. _

_So, as I grew older, my brothers saw fit to make me work for my survival. In order to eat or drink, I needed to earn the right for those things so many others have and take for granted...When I turned 17, my eldest brother Alistor forced me to look for a job. Literally, he kicked me out of the house and wouldn't let me back in until I gained the papers proving I had a job. None of the Kirkland boys have a job, it's only me. They all drink and smoke, especially Alistor, and then when I get home I clean up after them, feed them and go to bed. After I earned enough money to pay rent each month well...I never changed and I never moved on from working in that cafe...It isn't my fault, so stop grinning like that! _

_My work as School Council President is almost like a get away for me...even if it consists of yelling and arranging events and such like...I don't care! It just takes away the fact that everyday...I have to go home to see my brothers wasting the money I earn on alcohol or cigars...it's infuriating! And now...all that is going to be taken away from me...by Alfred Jones, most appreciated jock in all of the school..._

* * *

"Oh, so that's why..." Alfred murmured, leaning against a tree by the bench Alice sat on. He was looking over the town, eyes soft and almost nostalgic for a moment before he turned to Alice. "So, what'll you do?"

"What do you mean by that, Jones?"

"What'll you do now you know that I wont tell anyone." Alfred retorted, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I knew you'd say that you-wait...what?!" She looked at him and studied his face. _Is he playing with me right now?! _She thought angrily to herself, "You wont?" she said, perhaps more hate filled than she had meant it to be.

"No, I wont. But, there is a little bargain in exchange."

"What's that then? Come on, Jones! Out with it!" Alice growled, standing and glaring at his amused face. She wanted to hit it so hard right then, but she kept her temper under wraps until the right time.

"Simple really. Be my maid for a day..."

* * *

It had been a week since Alice had agreed to Alfred's ridiculous terms of solitude, and now the young Brit was realizing how much it had taken a toll on her trail of thought. It was stupid, she who hated boys now had one on her mind. "I must be a fool..." she grumbled as she walked briskly past the Jocks on the way to the meeting she was supposed to attend. She was late for the second time this week, and everyone had noticed how bothered she was. She growled as a mental image of Alfred smirking in her head appeared. "He must be some kind of evil being or something..." she grumbled, walking into the meeting room and sitting down.

"M-Miss Kirkland?" The soft voice of Matthew Williams piped up, instantly aggravating Alice.

She tried to keep her calm, "Yes, Matthew?"

"A-Alfred Jones is here, saying something about a cafe...?"

Papers began to fly as Alice flung herself at the door with Matthew begging her to remain calm. _He told Matthew! _She steamed, swinging open the door and freezing at how close Alfred was to the door in the first place. Caught off guard, Alice found herself pinned to the wall by the American jock.

"Now now, Prez, Is that anyway to treat a student? I only asked whether you wanted to go to a cafe after school!" Alfred began before receiving a slap to the cheek. Astonished, he let her go and watched her rant almost to herself. Why was she so strangely compelling? It would seem there was more to the eye with this girl, and Alfred definitely wanted to find out more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!**


End file.
